


Purple and Green

by combefemme



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Prompt Fic, TommyKate Fic Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Tommy asks Kate to prom and one time Kate asks Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple and Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted as part of the [TommyKate Fic Trade](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tommykate-fic-trade) over on tumblr for the Week 3 prompt: high school AU where tommy convinces kate (through a series of shenanigans) to go to the prom with him. (plus maybe bonus dance scene) by [tonystavk](http://www.tonystavk.tumblr.com).
> 
> I can be found on tumblr [here](http://www.tommybishops.tumblr.com).
> 
> A note: Because this is an unpowered AU where the whole death/reincarnation thing never happened, Tommy and Billy's last name is Maximoff and they were raised by Wanda.

A note falls out of Kate's locker when she opens it. She catches it as it flutters toward her feet and unfolds it. Inside someone has -- crudely -- drawn a purple heart with an arrow through it. In the centre in lime green ink is the word "PROM?"

Kate rolls her eyes. Only one person can be responsible for this.

Sure enough, when she shuts her locker there's Tommy, leaning against the one next to her with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

He waggles his eyebrows when she looks at him. "So?"

"Really?" she asks, unimpressed.

His face falls. "What?"

"A note in my locker?" she questions. "What is this, an after school special? And what's with the purple and green?"

"I think they look good together," Tommy shrugs, verging on defensive.

Kate has to fight off a smirk. "Listen, Maximoff, if you want to take me to prom, you're gonna have to do better."

She can already see the smile creeping back onto his face as she turns away.

"I'll take that challenge!" he calls after her.

**XxXx**

Kate is ten minutes into her business test when, two seats to her left, David raises his hand.

"Uh, Mr Stark?" he asks.

"Yes, Mr Alleyne?" their teacher replies from the front of the room where he's sitting with his feet up on his desk.

"I think there's something wrong with question sixteen," David says. This declaration is followed by the sound of shuffling paper as everyone in the room flips to question sixteen which reads:

**16\. Kate  
** **a) Will you**  
 **b) go to**  
 **c) prom**  
 **d) with me**  
 **e) ?**

"Miss Bishop?" Mr Stark says and Kate looks up to find the whole class staring at her. "Do you have an explanation for this?"

"You know, I really don't," she replies. Behind her, America chokes on a laugh.

Tommy's waiting for her in the hallway after class.

"So?" he asks, falling into step next to her as she heads toward her next class.

"You're kidding, right?" Kate says.

"Still not good enough?" he smiles. "You're not an easy girl to please, Kate Bishop."

Kate rolls her eyes. "How did you even manage that?"

Tommy smirks. "Come to prom with me and I'll tell you."

"I am not going to be blackmailed into being your prom date," Kate laughs.

"That isn't blackmail," Tommy insists. "That's a deal."

"And prom isn't a business transaction," she tells him as they reach her classroom door. "Now get out of here before the bell goes. You know how Coach Barton gets when you're late for PE."

"Please," Tommy rolls his eyes, but he's already backing away from her. "Like he's gonna punish his number one track star."

**XxXx**

"Attention, fellow students!" an all-too-familiar voice rings through the hallways a few days later.

"Oh, for the love of," Kate says, slamming her locker door shut. "Who gave that boy access to the PA system?"

"His brother does do the morning announcements," Cassie grins.

Kate turns to the other side of the hall where Teddy is standing at his own locker. "Do me a favour," she calls to him. "And kill your boyfriend for me."

Teddy laughs. "I'm sure he'll deny all involvement."

"I'm sure he will," Kate replies.

"This message goes out to just one among you," Tommy goes on. "The smartest, most beautiful, most crazy-talented, all-around perfect girl in this school and probably the whole world."

"Only probably?" Kate scoffs.

Cassie just smirks at her. "You're blushing."

Kate glares. "I am not."

"Are too."

"Because this is embarrassing."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Katherine Elizabeth Bishop," Tommy says.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him," Kate mutters as Cassie laughs.

"Will you do me the great honour of accompanying me to prom?" Tommy asks. "I will meet you at your locker to receive your answer."

The PA system cuts off and the girl three lockers down from Kate's turns to her with her hand over her heart.

"That is so cute," she says. "You are so lucky."

Kate just looks at her like she's crazy before turning to the other end of the hallways as Tommy comes jogging around the corner. He skids to a halt in front of her, arms spread wide and a grin on his face.

"So?" he asks.

Kate blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind: "Are you insane?"

Everyone in the hallway is watching them now and Kate can see more people filtering in _to_ watch.

Tommy falters, but only for a second. "That is the prevailing theory," he jokes. "And I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"Well you sure as hell aren't hearing a 'yes'," Kate replies without thinking.

He drops his arms to his sides and his smile fades -- not completely, but enough that is doesn't reach his eyes anymore. "You're a hard girl to win over, Kate," he tells her, and there's something like resignation in his voice.

"Tommy," she starts and she knows what she's going to say, she knows the exact words and she knows that they'll _fix this_ , but she doesn't get the chance to say them.

"Thomas Maximoff!" someone shouts and Kate turns to see their math teacher, Ms Danvers, marching towards them. "Office. Now. Let's go."

Tommy follows her silently without even looking at Kate.

**XxXx**

The morning of prom Tommy is laying on his bed staring at his ceiling like the sad-sack he is when there's a knock at his door.

"Yeah," he calls and his mom steps in.

"Still moping, I see," she says, leaning against he jamb.

Tommy makes a face. "I am not moping."

"Oh, yes you are," she tells him. "Are you going tonight?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Thought I was grounded."

Wanda shrugs a shoulder. "I figure a week's worth of detention is enough punishment. You should go."

"And do what?" he asks. "Play third wheel to Billy and Teddy? No thanks."

"Oh, come on now," Wanda urges. "You haven't had a chance to wear that nice new suit your grandfather got you for Hanukkah and surely some of your friends are going stag. What about David? Or Eli?"

"The difference, of course," Tommy replies. "Is that neither of them were very publicly rejected."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Wanda asks.

Tommy sighs. "It's not just that. I really thought I had a shot with her."

Wanda looks at him sadly and Tommy wonders if she's going to try to cheer him up or if she's going to keep insisting that he go to prom anyway or if she's just going to leave him alone to wallow in his self-pity in peace. He never find out because just then the front door slams and Billy is calling his name.

"What?" Tommy calls back.

"Someone left something for you on the porch," Billy replies, appearing in the doorway next to Wanda with a sleek black box in his hand.

"What is it?" Tommy asks, sitting up. Billy just shrugs and tosses it to him.

"The haircut looks good," Wanda says as Tommy opens the box.

"Thanks," Billy replies.

Inside the box Tommy finds something wrapped in tissue paper with a note on top. It's only one sentence and there's no signature but Tommy knows who it's from as soon as he reads it.

_'You won me over a long time ago.'_

Inside the tissue paper he finds a green silk tie.

**XxXx**

Kate and Tommy find each other in the foyer outside the banquet hall.

"You look good," Kate tells him, reaching out a hand to touch the green tie.

Tommy's eyes drift over her, taking in everything from her curled black hair to the shiny diamond necklace to the flowing purple gown.

There are no words to describe how beautiful Kate is so instead he says, "We don't match."

"I don't know," Kate shrugs. "I think purple and green look good together."

Tommy smiles. "I didn't think you wanted to be my date tonight."

"Of course I do," Kate replies. "Why do you think I played along with you for so long?"

"Then why didn't you just say yes?" he asks.

Kate bites the inside of her lip. "Because I didn't want it to be a joke," she tells him. "I wanted you to be sincere about it."

"Oh," Tommy says, looking down at his shoes. "Guess I'm not so great at the whole sincerity thing, huh?"

"I think you're getting better at it," she answers and when he looks up she's smiling warmly at him. He smiles too.

"Maybe I should've started with something smaller," he muses.

Kate raises her eyebrows. "Oh? Like what?"

Tommy holds out a hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Kate grins and takes it. "Now that I'll do."


End file.
